


Chained to the Wall

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Elias, Dom!Roman, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Wrestling, knife use (not fun), no M|M, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader and Elias are scheduled to sing together after winning the Intercontinental Title. One problem: Roman Reigns. When he threatens the Reader in more ways than one, she plans a way to retake control.
Relationships: Elias Samson/You, Roman Reigns/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chained to the Wall

You took a second to breathe. Never in a million years, except only in your wildest dreams, could you have foreseen the moment when you would be standing in the ring. Let alone with the love of your life about to sing in front of several thousand people plus more watching at home. Your next shuddered breath caught Elias’s attention. His brows furrowed with worry.

You smiled and covered your mic. “There’s a lot of people here.”

Elias mirrored your movement and covered his mic. “If you’re not ready…”

“No. I want to sing. I want to sing with you.”

He smiled at you and gave your hand a squeeze. The camera in front of you counted down the seconds until Elias, your partner and Intercontinental Champion, would begin his intro. He moved your hand to his shoulder, ready to play.

“Hello, I am Elias.” He couldn’t help but grin at the returned greeting. “Tonight, I have a very special vocalist joining me tonight. I’ve been trying to introduce their voice to you for months… she finally said yes.”

As the spotlight widened, the arena burst into a deafening cacophony. You beamed openly, knowing full well they would be booing you in a few seconds once the song started. It took more seconds than you were expecting, but you sang above them. Your voice was strong and you felt on top of the world.

Your mic, and Elias’s, and his guitar mic cut out. While you scrambled to check the receiver at your hip, Roman Reign’s music cut through the darkness. Elias kicked his stool out of the way and stood between you and the entrance ramp.

But Roman didn’t come that way.

You were tugged back, and a fist flew past your face to collide with Elias’s chin. When the lights came up, Elias was struggling to his feet and Roman Reigns was standing between you.

Faster than you could blink, Roman’s hand was around your throat. You squeaked in shock and Elias attempted to step forward.

“I wouldn’t if I was you.” Roman ignored the boos that filled the arena with a smile. Behind him, Jey Uso and Paul Heyman stepped into the ring to be further back-up. Not that he needed it. “I don’t have to snap her neck, but it wouldn’t take much to keep her from singing again. Just a slight,” he tightened his grip, “squeeze.” He watched amused as you tried to scratch at his hand. “Claws down, baby girl.” His eyes glinted dangerously at your second of hesitation. His fingers twitched. You dropped your hands down to your sides, holding them flat against your thighs to hide their shaking. Out of mic range, but loud enough so Elias could hear, Roman chuckled. “Always so responsive.” He ignored your glare.

“What do you want Reigns?” Elias was nearly flexed out of his shirt, muscles churning with ready energy.

“I want my title back.”

“That’s not going to happen, Roman.” Despite the momentary tightened grip on your throat, you wheezed out your statement. “And you know it.”

“Ooh. Using my first name. I must be in trouble.” He spun you around to hold your back against his chest. His swell of pride pushed into your shoulder blades at Elias’s thinly veiled rage. The threatening fingers against your skin kept your silent. “I will have my title back. And it’s coming back to me… tonight.” His rumbling chuckle sent a shiver down your spine. You gasped as his grip teasingly jostled you. “In the meantime, I think Y/N can hang out with me.”

“Like hell I will.” You twisted and pushed at his chest with more courage than you felt, not that it had much of an effect. Especially when his grip flashed to the hair on the back of your head, pulling you close.

“Fine.” He gave you a mocking nod. “I don’t think I have to say it, but just in case: do not interfere, Y/N. The consequences could be… showstopping to you or your accompaniment.” He released you.

You ran to stand between him and Elias. Roman chuckled. He gave you a nod, smirking and taking a step back. “I’ll see you both later tonight. My title will be on the line, and by the time the show ends, it’ll be mine again.”

Together, you stepped to lean against the back ropes, giving plenty of room for the Tribal Chief and his court to walk by. You never took your eyes off of Roman. Buzzing electricity pulled at the base of your skull. A plan began to form.

***

The sixty-plus minutes simultaneously dragged and flew by. There were too many things to do, and not enough time to ensure their completion. But each time you checked a clock or your phone, the minutes inched by, keeping you on the razor’s edge.

You brought it with you to the ring.

Roman had made his entrance. Patiently, he waited for Elias. When you showed up instead, wearing a thigh-length skirt and an icy glare, he frowned. You made it all the way into his space before he knew he was in danger. As the knife in your hand pressed against the underside of his jaw, he let out a surprised puff of air.

“You threatened my throat earlier. It’s only right that I return the favor.” Carefully peering around him, you added, “on that note, you also threatened my partner.” He surged forward, stopped only by the blade. “Stay,” you mouthed.

Roman closed his eyes with a growl as the ring bounced. He watched the Titantron on the stage. Elias quickly dispatched Jey and Heyman. They would not be a threat to the night’s title match. You lifted the knife off with a wink. They second you were out of the ring, you caught his eye again and bent the rubber blade in a mocking curve. Roman looked at the canvas to hide his smile. It was hardly the first time you had outsmarted him, but he could plan his vengeance for you later.

As for the match, there were several times you nearly leapt into the ring. Taking away the Big Dog’s back-up had backfired. Roman Reigns had been a champion many times over under his own skill. With Spear after Spear, it looked like he would be again. Elias held up admirably. Until the Guillotine Choke was locked in. Your partner would never tap out. And you would never throw in the towel, or a scarf or gauntlet, for anything. It was up to the referee. He called for the disqualification bell after you finally ran headfirst into the Gorgon Knot of limbs. Elias was knocked free. He sputtered and coughed back into consciousness.

On jelly legs, he met you on the ramp. You shoved the Intercontinental title back into his hands.

“Thank you, Dove.” He kissed the side of your head as you helped him back up the ramp. “I’ll meet you in your dressing room after cleaning up. For your special present.”

“Don’t clean up too much.” Winking at Roman, you returned your partner’s forehead kiss. “I have a feeling that present will just get ourselves dirty again.”

***

With the knocking at your door, you primped your hair in the mirror one last time. “Come in.”

“I thought I told you to stay out of it, baby girl.”

You spun, sliding across the wall before Roman could pin you into a corner. All too soon, he loomed over you. Beating on his chest did nothing. He caught your wrists and fought them above your head. Of course they bumped into the handcuffs you’d prepped for celebrating with Elias. That earlier chill down your spine returned under Roman’s dark grin.

He leaned his forehead against yours. “We’re gonna have fun tonight.”

“Funny. That’s what I was going to tell her.” Elias locked the door behind him, distracting Roman long enough for you to click the cuffs around his wrists. The Drifter hugged you close when you ran to his side. Roman further tangled in the chains, following you and kicking out at Elias. “Well done, Dove.”

“What is this?” Roman snarled.

“An opportunity.” You were bubbling with excitement. Elias tightened his hold around your waist to keep you grounded.

“Did you really think my partner didn’t tell me about your little trysts back in the day?” Leaning his body forward, he brought his cheek level with yours. “I don’t blame you for taking her first. I applaud you. But now she’s with the better man.” He ignored Roman’s struggle with the cuffs. “Here’s the deal: I can let you go and we can have a little rematch, or… we can both enjoy her little… melodies.”

Your mouth dropped open and your eyes drifted shut. Slowly, Elias tilted your head to the side with his nose, running it along your jawline. He maintained eye contact with Roman as he gingerly kissed your pulse-point. Your nails clamped around his wrist, dragging it to your throat. The tiny whimper that escaped your mouth made Roman’s eyes glass over.

A warm hand slid down the front of your body. The other tightened its grip on your throat. Dipping under the waistband of your jeans, Elias shimmied your pants down with your panties, baring you to Roman. At any second, Elias was ready to stop and release his rival. But Roman didn’t say anything. He was watching you. Watching your breath catch in your chest. Eyeing the sheen grow over your skin. Roman knew you were blissed out, and Elias hadn’t even started yet.

When he did start, you almost lost your footing. His fingers, well talented on his guitar, pulled through your slick. The only thing holding you up was the hand on your neck. You clawed at his jeans as sparks tingled through your nerve endings. Between your thighs you were dripping. It was running down your leg.

Roman wanted to lick it up. He licked his lips instead.

Elias released your throat, sending you careening into orgasm. Before you could recover, he ripped off your shirt, and pinned you to the wall next to Roman. Both of your hands fumbled with his belt and his jeans until his cock was able to slide through your slick. He filled you slow and quickly enough to take your breath away. Tossing your head back, you bared your throat for his teeth to drag across your pulse point, reveling in the scratch of his beard on your bare skin. When you dared to open your eyes, Roman was there to fill your vision. His hair was plastered to his forehead. There was something… feral about the way his whole body leaned towards you, held back by only the cuffs on his wrists.

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Elias stilled, but toyed with your clit to make you writhe on his length. “Especially when she’s so close to cumming.” To emphasize his point, he thrust roughly. You cried out his name. Roman thrust into the air. Elias worked himself to completion, taking you with him into bliss. Stepping back, he let you fall to the floor.

You landed right in front of Roman.

He couldn’t see. Not really. Not anymore. Only one thing was on his mind, and it was the same in yours.

“Please, baby girl.” Roman panted, licking his bottom lip.

A moment later, you were licking up and down his cock. Kissing the tip. And twisting the measure you couldn’t swallow with short strokes.

The wide, calloused grip of Elias pushed you further onto Roman’s length. The Tribal Chief maintained his glare for a minute. Then his eyes closed and he moaned deep in his throat. You sucked and hollowed your mouth, drinking down his length and humming and begging for a deeper taste. From your spot on your knees, you could just see his face contorted in pleasure. Pleasure that you were causing. You moved more. Faster. Desperate. Behind you, Elias still had his hand on your head, reminding you who had placed you on your knees in the first place.

With a strained roar, Roman was seconds from filling your mouth. When he strained against the cuffs, Elias yanked you off and up to your feet. He tossed you to lean against the spot where he just fucked you. Roman’s lip curled into a snarl. From his pocket, Elias pulled out the handcuff’s key. He stepped into Roman’s face, silently daring him between two options.

Your lovers glared at one another as Elias unlocked the cuffs. They jingled against the wall, empty. A second of silence glittered. Then Roman was on you, kissing you, clawing at you, instead of beating Elias to a pulp. He pounded into you, seeking the release he almost had. You were a vessel, a means to an end. And you were loving every second of it. He steadied himself against the wall, placing his mouth right next to your ear. Your skin rushed with heat to hear his sighs. The moans. And the desperate grunts as he chased your ends. For you were desperate for release too. You could hardly breathe with all the need coursing through you.

When it came, Roman shuddered and stiffened against you, pinning you tightly to the wall. You clamped your thighs around his waist, riding it out.

Elias was there to catch you when Roman rotated to lean against something sturdy. They sandwiched you between them. With your mind still spinning, you couldn’t tell who was behind or in front of you. It didn’t matter. They were both warm, and both had brought you to brilliant heights of delight.

“That went well.”

You hummed into the chest of whoever was holding you.

Roman rumbled above you. “That it did. Though I liked to fuck her until she can’t walk or-”

“I did fuck her that hard. She fell to your feet easy enough, didn’t she? Or didn’t you like her sucking your-“

Grabbing him by the beard, you tugged Elias down for a searing kiss. When you broke apart, he panted and needed a second to collect his thoughts.

“Round two back at the hotel?”

“Only if we _really_ get to share her this time.” Roman arched an eyebrow.

They looked down at you as one.

It was going to be a long, lovely night.


End file.
